


Fanvideo: Jace & Simon My Vampire (2x10 AU) [Mild R]

by Deanmonmon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Fanart, Fanvids, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon





	Fanvideo: Jace & Simon My Vampire (2x10 AU) [Mild R]

  
Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated.


End file.
